Singing In the Rain/Umbrella
Singing In the Rain/Umbrella ist ein Mash-Up aus der siebten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Ersatzspieler, und wird von Holly und Will mit Artie und den New Directions gesungen. Will hat Holly um Hilfe gebeten, weil der Song "Singing in the Rain", den er unbedingt singen will, über 50 Jahre alt ist und die Kids ihn für langweilig halten. Daher will er etwas moderneres singen und Holly kommt auf die Idee, den Song mit "Umbrella" zu mischen. "Singing in the Rain" stammt aus dem gleichnamigen Filmmusical Singin' in the Rain aus dem Jahre 1952. "Umbrella" stammt von Rihanna feat. Jay-Z aus ihrem drittem Album "Good Girls Gone Bad" aus dem Jahre 2007. Charts Lyrics Holly (New Direction-Jungs): (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Artie: Yeah, Holly) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Artie: Good girl gone bad) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Artie: Take three... Action) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Artie: Go!) You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I Will (New Direction-Jungs): I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end) I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella) Holly und Will (mit New Directions): You can stand under my (Umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Holly (mit Will): (These fancy things) Will never come (in between) You're part of my (Entity, here for infinity) (When the war has took its part) Holly und Will: When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I Will (mit New Directions): I'm (singin' in the rain) (New Direction-Jungs: We'll shine together) Just (singin') (mit New Directions-Mädchen: in the rain) (New Direction-Jungs: Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (New Direction-Jungs: Be a friend) I'm happy again (New Direction-Jungs: Stick it out until the end) (I'm laughing at clouds) (New Direction-Jungs: More than ever) (So dark,) (mit New Directions-Mädchen: up above) (New Direction-Jungs: We'll have each other) I'm singing, (singing in the rain) (New Directions: My umbrella) Holly (mit New Directions): You can stand under my umbrella (Will: Umbrella!) (Ella, ella, eh eh eh) Will (Holly mit New Directions): Just singing in the rain (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) I'm laughing at clouds, So dark, up above (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly und Will (mit New Directions): It's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) Baby, (come here to me, come here to me) It's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) (New Direction-Jungs: More than ever) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) Baby, (come here to me, come here to me) (New Direction-Jungs: My umbrella, my umbrella) Will (mit New Directions): (I'm singing in the rain) (Holly: It's raining, raining) (Just singing) (mit New Directions-Mädchen: in the rain) (Holly: Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) What a glorious feeling (Holly mit New Directions-Jungs: Baby, come here to me) I'm happy again (Holly mit New Directions-Mädchen: Come here to me) (New Directions: My umbrella) (I'm laughing at clouds) (So dark,) (mit New Directions-Mädchen: up above) (Holly: Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) The sun's in my heart (Holly: Baby, come here to me) (And I'm ready for love) New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh) My umbrella Trivia *727﻿ Leute wurden benötigt, um das Wasser, das in der Performance verwendet wird, aufzuwischen. *Die Outfits von Holly und den Mädchen wurden von Rihannas Video zu Umbrella inspiriert, während die von Will und den Jungs dem Film "Singin' in the Rain'", bzw. dem Song Good Morning daraus, nach empfunden sind. *''Singing in the Rain'' wurde von Kurt in Duette während seines Gesprächs mit Sam erwähnt. *Matthew Morrison sagte, dass es eine der härtesten Nummern zu drehen war. *Kevin McHale meinte, dass er während des Songs in seinem Rollstuhl stecken geblieben ist, weil Lea Michele und die anderen einen Wettbewerb daraus machten, ihn mit Wasser zu bespritzen, was ihn eingeweicht hat. Fehler *Nach der Vorstellung des Songs, fährt Artie ans hintere Ende der Bühne. Man sieht ihn das an drei verschiedenen Punkten tun. *Während des ersten Verses von Singing in the Rain, rennt Finn ursprünglich von der Bühne. In der Mitte des Verses taucht er plötzlich wieder auf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Holly Holliday Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester